


【法耀】永不消逝的信

by SagittariusBlack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagittariusBlack/pseuds/SagittariusBlack
Summary: 【法耀】永不消逝的信BY：风奉玄CP：美食组简介：突然意识到我aph俩本命凑一对也非常好吃的产物。※有世界末日情节注意。





	【法耀】永不消逝的信

弗朗西斯老了。  
他自豪的金色卷发变成了满头银丝，明亮温柔的紫色眼睛变得有些混浊，阴雨天时的膝盖会剧痛难忍。他坐在公园的长椅上，看着人们从他面前匆匆而过，用拐杖敲了敲酸痛的脚踝。  
他老了，记性也不是太好了。他不太记得自己为什么日复一日地这样生活着，但还是记得要熨平整他的大衣和西装，头顶的银丝要一丝不苟地梳好，窗前的花瓶里要放上一支新鲜的、挂着露水的玫瑰，晚餐要郑重其事地切着他的蒙布朗。  
而再其他的事，他一概都记不清了。  
他的书架上有很多书，什么语言的都有。他年纪大了，看不清字，所能做的也不过是替那些书清清灰。而某天他拉开抽屉，发现那里面的铁盒子里珍重地放着一本书，封面上是他所不熟悉的方块字。他捧出那本书，轻轻地摸了摸烫金的花纹，翻开了扉页。  
一片空白。  
弗朗西斯微微皱了皱眉。他记得这里是有字的，还有日期和署名。这是一个礼物，一个会被他珍惜的礼物。他对着阳光想看看是否是时光带走了墨水的痕迹，仍然一无所获，扉页的厚纸上没有一点印子，仿佛它从来就没被人留下过笔迹。  
弗朗西斯的记性不太好了，但他还留着固执。他仔仔细细地翻遍了这本他大多看不懂的书，在没有找到一点墨迹后，坐在桌前苦思冥想，最后用颤抖的手打开钢笔，在扉页歪歪扭扭地，写下了一个“一九六四”。  
是日期，还是什么，他记不清了，只记得曾经在这上面留下的这串方块字，带着他十分欣赏的美，全然不是这种连他自己都嫌弃的歪歪扭扭。他恍惚间记起，许多年前他似乎也曾坐在同样的一把椅子上，郑重地拿出这本书一页页翻阅着，末了翻到扉页，嘴角噙着抑制不住的笑意，埋头轻轻亲吻一下那个署名。  
但他记不住那个名字是什么了。他感到很懊恼。那应该是他的爱人，又或许，那是他的妻子。他爱那个人，但因为这该死的阿兹海默症，他把他的爱人忘了，这真是最不可原谅的事。  
他拿起拐杖，挺直腰板，拎着一只他这把老骨头也足以提起来的旅行箱，气势汹汹地从他的房子里走出来，要去买一张横跨海峡抵达另一个国家的火车票。他要去找他的老对头，他感觉自己已经很久没去找他了，但这不妨碍他去和他家里喝顿下午茶，互相骂几句老不死的，然后询问自己是不是曾经有过爱人。  
他走到熟悉的地方，敲着工作人员的窗户，说自己要买票。工作人员在和他隔着窗户鸡同鸭讲许久后索性绕了出来，面对面地耐心询问他要去哪里。  
“伦敦。”弗朗西斯说。他记不清具体地址了，只记得伦敦。这没关系。他乐观地想。到了伦敦去打个电话就行了，两个老家伙骂骂咧咧地互相在不同的街道上寻找对方也不失为一件有意思的事，这没什么难的。  
工作人员是个年轻的小伙子，在听到弗朗西斯的话后露出了悲悯的眼神。  
“英国在两个月前就已经基本沉没了，最后转移出来的名单已经发放，您可以去查查看，有没有您的亲人……”  
弗朗西斯一愣。  
这是件很恐怖的事。他在回去的路上一路都在念叨着伦敦。他已经记不起他的老对头兼老朋友的名字了，也不想去找什么幸存者名单，一个可怕的不知从何而来的认知扎根在他的脑海里：如果伦敦没了，他的老朋友也就没了。  
他匆匆地赶回住所，不在意他嘎吱作响的膝盖。关上门时他回身想把行李箱放到沙发边，远处突然传来一声闷响，大地和玻璃窗都在为之震动。弗朗西斯只觉得一阵直击脑髓的剧痛在他后背上爆炸，回过神来时他趴在地上，后背连着一条胳膊痛得像是被活活剐烂了肉捏碎了筋骨一样。他挣扎着拖着一条胳膊爬起来，拉开抽屉去摸装着那本书的铁盒子。  
我的爱人或许已经去世了。他苦涩地想。这个事实让他难过得无以复加。真奇怪，之前在回忆扉页上内容的时候他完全没有想过爱人已逝的可能，即使这听上去才更合理（不然他为什么是一个人住），但他完全没有这种想法。他的爱人仿佛是什么永远不会逝去的存在一样，让他如此爱着且相信着。  
他用他还有知觉的另一只胳膊小心翼翼地抱着那个铁盒子，慢慢地想把自己挪到沙发上去。在这个过程中，因为剧痛而麻木的手无意间扫到了茶几下面的什么东西，于是弗朗西斯把铁盒子放到沙发上，有些吃力地趴到茶几边，伸手去够滚到缝隙里的东西。  
在他把那样东西勾出来之前，他隐隐约约看形状还以为是一支笔。然而事实并非如此。几分钟后，弗朗西斯捏着那支沾着些暗红发黑血块的雕刻刀爬了起来。这件东西是他的，毋庸置疑，但问题是……他曾用它做过什么。  
刀尖依然锋利。弗朗西斯看着它，微微有些晕眩。他下意识地摸了摸身下的地板，被磨得光滑的触感反而让他觉得有什么不对。他捏起雕刻刀，在地板上比划了一下。  
身体记忆总是比他现在的脑子更可靠的。几乎是一瞬间，他就意识到自己曾经做过这种事。大概是福至心灵，他鼻尖发酸地，一刀一刀，在地板上刻出了“London”这个单词。  
那么重的刀痕，在他刻完这个单词时，瞬间开始变淡消散，直至无影无踪。在确认过这个事实后弗朗西斯放下了刀。他实在是上了年纪，刻一个单词就让他手腕酸痛气喘吁吁。他凭着身体的记忆歪歪扭扭地在地板上刻出两个方块字来，这次更甚，他每刻一刀，上一刀的痕迹都在消散，最后一刀刻完，地板依旧是那副光滑的样子。  
那是个中国人的名字。  
27刀。他记得这个数字。他曾经伏在这块地板上，疯了一样地一遍一遍刻着这个名字，却怎么都无法阻止它的消散。手臂持续的剧痛让他想起了更多——绝望之下他在他的胳膊上刻下过爱人的名字，27刀，刀刀让伤口翻出惨白的肉与鲜红的血，却无法阻止它们迅速愈合连点疤都留不下。弗朗西斯抱着那个铁盒子，隐约想起这里面曾经是有些信的，毛笔写出的法语单词有种别样的韵味，每一封都被他当作艺术品珍藏。  
现在它们都不存在了。  
弗朗西斯试着开口，那两个曾经在他口中以各种音调念出来的音节却总在舌尖消散。他抱着那个铁盒子坐在地板上，人们的尖叫与哭喊随着火焰由远及近，让他想起他曾经在他的土地上放的那把火，与最终在他自己身上烧起来的烈火。  
都是噩梦。  
他坐在那里，直到周围的火光越来越盛把他吞噬。他神奇地没有感到一点疼痛，身体在火焰中化作光点散去，铁盒子落在地上，湮没在烈火里。  
人类的生长或许总是一成不变的，但有些“生命”与众不同，在漫长的衰老过后或许会迎来新生。当弗朗西斯再次醒来时，他眼前是许久未见的蓝色的天空。他伸出手，恍然间发现那只手变得又肉又圆，每个指节都像是截小香肠。他翻身坐起来，发现自己身处在一片像是被烈火灼烧又被洪水冲刷过的废墟里，远处有人在喊着什么，似乎是在努力恢复倒塌的房屋。  
弗朗西斯在石头与烧得焦黑的木头下看到了一只铁盒子，于是努力地拨开眼前的木片想去拿到它。但这对于一个小孩来说实在是太困难了，在他努力许久未果后，一只属于年轻人的修长有力的手替他把铁盒子从石头下挖了出来。  
“谢谢……”弗朗西斯接过了那只铁盒子，被人摸了摸沾着灰的头发。  
“你也是和我一样的存在么？”  
那个清朗的声音用有些生涩的法语问他。弗朗西斯抬起头，那个他曾无比熟悉的东方面孔正逆着天光看着他，朝他温柔地微笑。  
“王耀。”他叫了一声，看着对方一愣，手上有些费劲地扒开了那个铁盒子。  
雪白的信封从里面掉出来，仿佛记忆一般不断涌现。弗朗西斯抓着那些不断涌出来的信封，看着王耀那张属于少年人的面孔上渐渐出现的惊喜神情。他想着，那张脸在他所未曾得见的更年轻的时候原来是这样子的……他喜欢，他都喜欢。  
在被那些雪白信封的海洋淹没之前，他抓住了他的手。

阳光从窗外柔和而丝毫不吝啬地洒进来。皮埃尔在窗棂上蹦蹦跳跳，唱起了一支非常难听的歌。  
弗朗西斯睁开眼睛，愣怔了许久，然后从柔软的床铺上一跃而起，赤着脚跑了出去，一路跑下楼，老旧的木质地板在他脚下嘎吱嘎吱地响，他一路跑到了餐厅，看到王耀正在给煎蛋火腿还有小笼包摆盘。  
“弗朗，”站在桌前的中国男人脸上是他所熟悉的温润微笑，“怎么没穿拖鞋？快踩到地毯上去。洗漱好了就来吃饭吧。”  
“……”弗朗西斯定定地看了他一会儿，走上前去，一把抱住了他。  
“弗朗？”  
“你有做过吗？”弗朗西斯紧紧地抱着他，低声问，“你有做过那种梦吧……身边熟识的，和你一样的人，都离开的梦。你有没有害怕？耀，你有没有难过？”  
王耀眨了眨眼。  
“那是噩梦。”他也回抱住了他，安抚性地轻轻摸着法国男人的后背——丝绸的睡衣都被冷汗浸得透湿，“都是噩梦，弗朗，别害怕。”  
“……”弗朗西斯亲吻过他的脖颈和耳廓，最后在他的嘴唇上细细啄吻着，那双紫水晶一样的眼睛睁开来，里面满溢着心痛。  
“你曾经历过多少这样的噩梦和现实……在我不曾存在的、和不曾与你相知的那些年里。”  
王耀在他亲吻自己眼睫时笑起来。他伸手捧住弗朗西斯的脸颊，轻轻亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
“我不能保证我永远不会消失。”他说，“弗朗，但是，只要还有人存在着，我们所象征着的东西，就会永远传承下去。”  
那是希望，是荣耀，是这个世界上最可贵的情感，是永远不会消失的信念。  
是了，哪怕是梦境的最后，他也没有消失。在那个仿佛特效大片一样的末日梦境里，他们也都得到了新生。  
我爱你。与你共赴风雨，日夜兼程。

【END】


End file.
